The Detective
by Drakai
Summary: The Crafts Cycle: Story 1 - The Detective. The day of his fifth birthday, Naruto finds a leather-book that changes his life and the lives of those around him. For better or for worse?
1. Casebook No 1: Birth of the Detective

The tenth of October, five years after the Kyuubi attack on Konoha. We find Naruto Uzumaki, the young jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, walking from the direction of the Hokage's tower. It was his fifth birthday, and the Hokage had given him his gift an hour or so earlier. The rest of the time was spent in the company of some nice ninja people, all wishing him a happy birthday.

Naruto walked slowly, his eyes staring at the starry sky, thinking. The villagers never bothered him much. It always seemed to him that they were scared of something. There were a few instances of glaring and muttered insults, but he's take it in stride. To him, their opinion mattered little.

He was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice a man walking towards him. He bumped into the person. "Oh, sorry sir."

"That's all right." The man patted him on the head, before heading on. Naruto noticed a large book on the ground.

"Um, sir, you dropped…" He turned around, finding no one in sight. "Huh, maybe he doesn't care about the book." He took it and studied it under the streetlight.

It was a very large, very thick leather bound tome, titled _'The Great Book of Crafts'_. Interested, Naruto opened it on the first chapter, and gasped when he read the text. He quickly turned around, carrying the book with him to the Hokage tower.

Meanwhile, the same man Naruto bumped into earlier was standing on the roof of a nearby building, watching the boy. He chuckled before he disappeared, his long, white hair flowing in the breeze.

The Hokage was finishing up paperwork for the day when Naruto barged in. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the child carrying a book that was almost half his height.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" He asked kindly.

"Old man, look at this." He showed him the book. Sarutobi raised another eyebrow when he saw the title.

"What is it Naruto."

"It's a book of jobs, and I wanna be this one…" He turned the page to Sarutobi so he could read.

_The Detective_

_The fine craft of the detective is a difficult and challenging one. The profession will better be described on the example of the single most famous and successful detective in history_

_Sherlock Holmes_

**This is the first of my new collection of stories entitled "The Crafts". As you can see, this one is the detective, using the example of Sherlock Holmes.**

**The reason the first chapter is so short is that I will be posting the second one right after this, and also the fact that it will be relatively the same for all the stories in the cycle.**

**If you want to see a particular craft or job, review, and I'll see if the thought is appealing enough for me to make a story out of.**


	2. Casebook No 2: Welcome, Mr Namikaze

_**Ten years later**_

Naruto's eyes shot open as the alarm clock rang. He got out of the bed and looked around his apartment. He smiled to himself when he remembered how much work it took to get it to look exactly like what was described as Sherlock Holmes' in the book he found all those years ago.

The years past had done wonders for the blond. He was now a much more respectable 6 inches of height, with unruly blond hair that framed his face. He dressed in the attire similar to what he found in the seal, managing to convince a tailor to make him copies of what the book described as normal wear at the time.

_What day would it be…? Ah, it seems that it is time to graduate and become a Gennin for the village. Wonderful_. He thought dryly. _At least it may clear the fog that surrounds the day-to-day life of a civilian in Konoha. How utterly stagnant. _He donned his coat, took his pipe, some tobacco and his cane and went to the Academy. _I suppose I should not be late on my first, and last, day. _He lit his pipe, locking the door.

Ino sighed as she sat at in the classroom, having once again 'lost' the race with Sakura for the chance to sit next to the Uchiha in their class. What no one even suspected was that that was all an act.

The day before the Academy started some eight years ago, her dad gave her an assignment. She was to navigate the Academy completely, without arousing suspicion, acting as a fan-girl of the Uchiha and a pathetic Kunoichi. And she hated every minute of it. _But maybe today I can be rid of the mask. Maybe I can find someone that'll like me for myself, not just my looks._ She didn't even look up as Iruka entered the classroom.

"Now, I know this is rather unusual, but the Hokage has sent me a note saying that we will have a newcomer for the Exams. It seems he impressed the Hokage enough to skip the usual time at the Academy." A knock was heard. "That must be him now. Come in." The door opened to show Naruto (he's wearing the same clothes as BBC's Sherlock is, without the scarf and with a cane) "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Very well. The name is Naruto Namikaze. Here's my card." He threw a bunch of calling cards, each one landing in front of a student and Iruka. It read:

Naruto Namikaze  
>221b Baker St.<br>Unofficial Consulting Detective

"If you should find yourselves with any problems of a strange or gruesome manner, feel free to find me at the address or, if I am not available, write a letter and, if your case should interest me, I shall find you at my earliest convenience."

"Any questions?" Iruka asked the class. There were a few hands raised, and he pointed to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome, are you the son of the Yondaime?"

"Very observant." Naruto spared Shikamaru a small, almost unseen smile before returning to his cold and indifferent exterior. "Indeed I am. Next?"

"Your card says you're a detective. Would you care to explain to the class what that means?" Iruka asked.

"Very well. I help the Hokage with any cases dealing with the strange and unusual. Using my powers of deduction, which I have practiced over the years, I can deduce a person's identity and habits from a few clues. I see you do not believe me." He added noticing he looks of his classmates. "For instance." He turned to Iruka. "You are unmarried, however you do have a girlfriend and she is rather… wild. You are technically of Chunnin rank, although you have been a member of the Anbu for a few years prior to taking the job of instructor. You like the job, and it was your choice to retire from active duty. You keep in shape, and are by no means a pushover. You will see your girlfriend later tonight, when you plan on taking her to the theater and later to an expensive restaurant. Is that enough, or would you like me to continue?" He smirked at the baffle look Iruka had.

"Is all that true, Sensei?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Yes. But how did you…?"

"Come now, it was completely obvious. That you are unmarried can be deduced from the stated of your clothes. They are untidy and slightly discolored. I can imagine no wife allowing her husband to walk out in such a manner. When I see a man with one hickey on his neck." He gestured to the mark on the instructors skin. "I may count that as an accident. But when I see no less than three…"

"The Anbu thing?" Kiba asked still having a hard time to believe that the Chunnin instructor was ever in such an organization.

"His vest denotes his current rank, that is obvious. However, you have failed to completely cover the unique red Anbu tattoo that all members are required to get. There is also the fact that you carry yourself like an experienced fighter. Such a man would not quit as prestige a job as that one without strong motives. That he was forced is out of the question because of the fact that he has held this job for quite a number of years now. If he was still on active duty, he would have been reassigned after the Cloud incident some years ago. His muscles are toned, and he has no tan line, meaning he spends much of his time without his shirt on, and you cannot get a tan in the bedroom." He smirked when Iruka blushed.

"And how did you know I plan to meet with my girlfriend tonight?"

"I can see part of a ticket dated for this night in your pocket. Seeing the nature of the show, I doubt that is the only one. As for the restaurant, any man that takes his date to the theatre always follows up with a fancy restaurant. Now, do you believe me, or do you need more proof?" He asked enjoying the looks on the students. Ino, however, was looking interested at the blond detective.

"Now class, I will give you an hour to get familiar with your new classmate, and we will do the Exam afterwards. Have fun." Iruka said as he exited the classroom. Naruto was immediately swarmed by the others.

"Do me! Do me!" Sakura shouted, hoping to impress Sasuke.

"Fine, fine, let's see… You are a weak fangirl. You have no talent whatsoever and should quit being a ninja before you get yourself, and quite possibly your teammates killed." Sakura fumed and tried to hit him over the head. He whacked her on the forehead with his cane and she fell on a chair, dazed. Ino just laughed at the sight. "Anyone else."

"*Sigh* Troublesome, but I'm interested in this." Naruto turned to the Nara, surveying his with his gray eyes.

"Even though you are possibly the laziest person in the village, you are smarter than everyone in this room, except for me." Shikamaru nodded and leaned his head on his arms. "You also have a curious habit of feigning sleep." Naruto let out a low chuckle when the Nara jerked slightly

"I'm next." Ino said, catching Naruto's attention the exact moment. He sat across her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, interlocking his fingers in front of his eyes. "I might reveal more than you are willing to share."

"I think it's time I drop the mask." Sakura, who had gotten out of her stupor, was confused.

"Ino-pig, what are you…?" Naruto just waved her off before focusing on Ino.

"Would you like me to go a step at a time, or explain afterwards?"

"One at a time."

"Very well. Your name is Ino Yamanaka; your hair shows that much. You are a real Kunoichi-in-training. The muscles on your arms are toned, signifying that you take your training seriously. You hold no love for the Uchiha, and being his fangirl has been a mask. Seeing as how your mother passed away when you were very young, it stands to reason that you were instructed this by your father. You have crafted this mask so carefully, that you even hide the true length of your hair. The extensions you use are a slightly lighter color than the rest. May I?" He gestured to her hands. He examined them carefully, his long fingers brushing softly against her palm and fingers. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again after he looked at her face. "Forgive me; I almost made a grand mistake in thinking that you occasionally work as a dactylographer. Your fingers are slightly flattened at the top, the signature of the profession, but there is a calm about your face that can only be developed by music, that I find quite appealing: therefore, you have a hobby as a musician. Probably either the piano or the guitar, two of the most common instruments." Ino smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, while Sakura stood agape at her friend.

"Is all that true, Ino-pig?"

"It is Sakura, and you all will see the real me at team placement day."

"One more thing." Naruto leaned to whisper to her. "If you should ever find yourself in need of help, or simply someone to talk to, find me at my flat. I will always have time for you." He kissed her hand and went to sit in the back row as Iruka came back.

"Alright, let's get on with the Exam." He handed out the test papers.

Naruto found the test to be quite dull. He finished the written part first, just before Ino and Shikamaru did. He lasted a full five minutes against Iruka in a hand-to-hand spar, and his accuracy was top of the class. Now he just waited for conformation from the instructor before heading back to his flat.

"Congratulations class." Iruka spoke to those whose names he read off of a paper. "You are the ones that graduated this year's Gennin Exam. You will come tomorrow to be sorted into teams, but first: The Rookie of the Year award goes to Naruto Namikaze, while the Kunoichi of the Year goes to Ino Yamanaka." Sasuke and Sakura seethed at being beat, although it was for different reasons. Naruto gave Ino a small smile before going back to his usual exterior.

"I shall see you tomorrow, then, Ino." He bowed to her slightly.

**You have no idea how much fun it was to write the Sherlock Scans. That's the part when he reads people, for those who don't know.**


	3. Casebook No 3: Elementary My Dear Ino

Ino stood in front of Naruto's two-story apartment, scratching her chin.

"I still can't believe there even is a Baker street in Konoha."

"I had the Hokage rename it." She turned around to see Naruto. He smiled at her. "Come."

He led her to a messy room with a fireplace in it. "I am sorry about the mess, my dear. I have not yet had the time to tidy up." Ino just smiled and shook his head.

"This place need a woman's touch."

"So I've been told." Just then an older woman came in carrying tea on a platter. "Ah, Ms. Hudson, impeccable timing, as always. Ino, this is Ms. Hudson, my landlady. Now, I shall leave you to get acquainted. I shall be back in but a moment." He left the room through one of the three doors.

"So, your name really is Ms. Hudson?" Ino asked the older lady, perturbed.

"Of course not, dear, he just insists on calling me that. Oh, I don't mind." She giggled. "But let me tell you, he can be a handful. He has these mood swings, you see, and sometimes goes on without food for days. And he tends to practice his violin in the most unseemly hours of the night." Ino raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Oh yes." She giggled again and went to the other door just as the one Naruto previously stepped through opened.

"Hm… Just as I feared. Ah, I suspect you've gotten along quite well with the landlady?" He smiled slightly. "Good, good. Now where were we? Ah yes." He sat down on the opposite side of the table Ino was sitting at and took one cup from the platter. "How can I help you, my dear?"

Ino smiled. "I just wanted to get to know you a little better. After all, we might have to work together someday."

"Is that so?" Naruto smiled. "Well then, what do you say to a dinner, tonight at nine, perhaps?"

"I would be delighted." She put her cup down and got up. "But now I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

"Oh, one more thought." Naruto stopped her as she opened the door. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to have dinner with the real you."

She smiled. "I'll see what I can do." She walked out of the room, leaving Naruto leaning in a chair, deep in thought.

"She's a nice girl, dear. She'll be good for you." Naruto jumped from the chair and laughed shortly.

"Oh, I would certainly hope so, Ms. Hudson.

"Naruto, you're going to be late." Ms. Hudson called later that night She heard a crash, followed by some curses, and Naruto coming down in a black suit, nursing a bump on his head. "What in heaven's name were you doing? You'll be late for your date."

"I got caught up in some experiments."

"And crashed the place by the likes of it. Go on, then. I'll tidy up."

"Right, I'm off. And don't move the papers." Ms. Hudson giggled at his shout.

Ino stared at her door silently, waiting for the bell to ring. Next to her was her father, a hand on her shoulder.

"You should really relax, dear. He'll be here on time."

"But what if he doesn't come? What if he finds me boring?"

"Nervous?" He smirked at her.

"A little, yeah." A clanking sound came from behind the door before the bell rung. Ino was off the couch she was seated on before Inoichi knew what was going on, and opened the door to reveal Naruto wearing a black suit with a top hat on his head and a cane in one of his gloved hands and a bouquet of yellow roses in the other.

"Good evening, my dear. You look lovely." She blushed slightly before smiling at him.

"And you look quite handsome yourself." She took the flowers from his hand before smelling them and putting them in the vase on the table nearby she had placed that afternoon. She grabbed his hand and turned to the door. "Bye dad."

"Good evening Mr. Yamanaka." Naruto tilted the hat. Inoichi shook his head as the door slammed shut, looking at the picture of him and his deceased wife on their wedding day.

"So where are we going?" He pointed to a building in front of them with his cane. "Romano's? That's the most expensive restaurant in town."

"Only the best for you, my dear. Table for two, Namikaze." He said to the maître d'. The man skimmed the book before nodding and motioning for them to follow. He led them to a booth in the back.

"Your seat, sir. Your waiter will be with you in a moment." Naruto took the time they waiter for the waiter to look Ino over.

She was wearing a purple strapless dress that went to a little below her knees. A pair of purple high-heel sandals on her feet. She had a gold chain around her neck with a pendant that looked like a pair of angel wings and golden earrings with a purple center. Even her nails were painted purple. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the quantity of the color. She took out the extensions from her hair. It was now almost shoulder length and a little darker than earlier. All in all…

"You look beautiful, Ino." She blushed a little at his praise.

The rest of the date went by smoothly. They chatted and laughed, having a good time, before Naruto noticed the time, and offered to walk her home.

They walked through the empty streets, Naruto's cane making the only sound as it echoed through the night. However, Naruto suddenly stopped and turned around, frowning at the darkness behind them.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked him.

"I thought I heard something." He shook his head and turned back, but was intercepted by a punch to the stomach, which sent him into an opposite wall. A strong hand grabbed Ino around the waist, hoisting her up into the air.

"Hold your screams, girlie." She felt a cold sensation on her neck. "An' I won't have ta hurt ya."

"Oh yeah? Hurt this." She brought her heel down hard on his toes, breaking at least two. Her assailant let her go, yelping in pain while Ino helped Naruto up. "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"I believe that is my line." He dusted off his hat and put it back on his head. "Now, if you will allow me."

The assailant cursed his luck stumbling upon two brats that had some ninja training, but stood on his feet and charged at them. He sneered when the lean kid stood in front of his girlfriend with some stick in his hand. Feeling confident that he could out power the little twerp, he never expected to receive a smack on the chin with the stick, knocking him back.

Naruto frowned at their assailant as he whacked him over the head twice, stumbling the man. He then swiped the legs from under him and twisted the top, allowing the blade hidden in the shaft to come out, which he promptly brought to the crook's neck.

"Now then, you'd best apologize to the lovely lady, or you may find yourself a head shorter." He said in monotone, making the man cringe.

"I.. Ugh.. That is… Sorry Miss."

"Apology accepted." Ino smirked at the man. "Now beat it." He nodded, running off. "That was fun."

"I'm terribly sorry." Naruto said a little down. "It seems that I have… failed to protect you." Ino rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"I'm not a little girl, Naruto. I can take care of myself."

"Perhaps, but…"

"But nothing. Now, walk me home." Naruto chuckled slightly at her grin and offered his hand.


	4. Casebook No 4: A Study in Scarlet, Pt 1

The next day Ino was again at Naruto's apartment, drinking a cup of tea Mrs. Hudson brought her while Naruto was reading through a few papers.

"Hm, just as I thought." He muttered to himself as he walked to the window, opening it. There was a puff of smoke on the other side. "Tell them: If brother has green ladder, arrest brother." Whoever, or whatever, Ino wasn't sure, was on the other side said nothing but, judging by the fact Naruto returned to the table she was occupying wordlessly, she guessed it did as told.

"A job from a client." Naruto answered her unasked question. "Yes Mrs. Hudson?" He turned to the woman that just entered the room.

"He's here to see you, Naruto." The blond nodded.

"Send him up, then." A moment later, a tall, raven-haired man Ino recognized as Itachi Uchiha, the heir of the prominent clan, came through the door.

"Good day, Naruto." He gave the blond a small smile.

"Itachi. You know Ino Yamanaka?" He motioned to the girl who was still sipping on her tea, although confused at that moment.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the honor. Miss Yamanaka." He gave her a small bow, getting a wave in return.

"You've a case, I assume." Itachi's smile got just a tad wider. "I thought your father frowned on hiring me."

"He does. But even he can't argue with the results, and we're at our wit's end. Are you available?"

"Normally I wouldn't bother, but you somehow manage to bring me an interesting case every now and again. Let us get on with it, then." Naruto grabbed his coat along the way, leaving through the door with Itachi. After a moment he came back and looked at Ino. "You have some medical training, yes?" She nodded. "Well then, would you like to see what it is I do?" She gave a show of thinking it over, complete with a cute look and a finger on her chin, before nodding and walking behind her fellow blond.

They were going to the very edge of the village, led by the Uchiha, to a small hovel. Inside there was only a body of a civilian woman on the floor, dressed in mostly pink with a little red.

"Fifth one in the last month." Itachi said, motioning to the other two Uchiha in the room to leave. "Take as much time as you need." He stood to the side.

"Fifth what?" Ino asked Naruto.

"Suicide. Thought, apparently not."

"What do you mean?"

"Would they really call me if it was only a suicide? If you would." He motioned to the body. Ino looked to Itachi, who just nodded.

"Apparently choked, but no finger marks." She sniffed the mouth. "No alcohol." Her hand started to glow green and she drew it over the throat. "Poison." She finally stood up. "I can't detect what kind, I'm still learning. Sorry."

"That's fine my dear. Now move aside, please." She stood next to Itachi.

Naruto kneeled besides the body, looking it over. He pulled a pair of latex gloves from a seal in his coat pocket and put them on, then looked at her throat, mouth, pockets and jewelry. After about ten minutes of silently looking it over, he stood up and turned to the Uchiha heir.

"She is in her mid-forties, civilian, not from Konoha but has been here for some time now. She is likely from one of the smaller towns in the Fire Nation, two days by carriage at the highest, probably came here with a convoy and staying for a week for a shopping trip. She is the wife of a baker in her hometown, and helps him in his work, but also has a habit of cheating on him whenever she leaves town. You could do worse than finding her suitcase, which will likely be rather small, and pink." Ino noticed that Itachi was jutting down notes quickly.

"It's amazing seeing him work, isn't it?" He commented to her, not looking up from his notes. She just hummed in agreement. "Now, if he would just explain." This comment was intended for Naruto to hear, which, according to the sigh he let out, he did.

"Fine. Pay attention. Her face and her lack of defined muscles denote her age and lack of military training. She has a hotel key in her pocket and a ticket stub for an in-country convoy which tell us that she is not from Konoha."

"But why within two days travel?" Ino asked.

"Any more and she would have likely gone to Tanzaku, or the capitol. Not here. She has a ball of receipts in her other pocket, most of which are from civilian stores. This also tells us she is rather meticulous, saving all of them."

"How do you know her husband's a baker?"

"She has some flour in-between her fingernails. Also a wedding ring on her finger. Her jewelry is all exceptionally clean, apart from said ring, the inside of which is. The only cleaning it gets is when she works it off her finger. But it's not just one lover, she'd never maintain the cover over that amount of time, so a string of lovers."

"You can't possibly know her case is pink." Ino muttered to herself.

"Why not? Everything else is. Oh, and there's also that." He motioned to the word 'revenge' engraved in big letters on the wall. "Those letters were engraved with an exceptionally long fingernail. The man who did that was a little over six feet tall, about two to three inches taller than me. He also had big feet and wore plain leather boots."

"How the hell can you know all that?" Ino asked, bewildered. Naruto gave another sigh.

"From the length of a man's stride you can somewhat accurately measure the height. There are two sets of footprints out front. One female, smaller, belonging to our victim, and the other much bigger. Our perpetrator's height can also be established by the writing. When people write on a surface like that, they tend to do so on eye level." He demonstrated that by writing in air just two or three inches beneath the writing on the wall.

"That all?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"That was amazing." Ino gasped in wonder.

"Um, thank you. You will keep me posted, of course." Itachi nodded, calling the two Uchihas that were outside to pick the body up.

"See you later?" He asked.

"Drop by when you have the time. Come Ino, there's still the matter of lunch to attend to." The two blonds left through the door.

**I couldn't exactly sure o which of three Sherlock's to use (Downey, Cumberbatch, Brett) last chapter, but I think I got it now. He'll be gentlemanly with his friends (Ino, Itachi and Mrs. Hudson), and like Downey's Holmes the rest of the time.**

**Speaking of Itachi, the Massacre, obviously, didn't happen. I needed something to function as a police force, and they fit the bill. Also, Itachi will play the role of Lestrade, the one from BBC's show.**


End file.
